


The Family Christmas Party

by hansluke



Series: leavenoheartunbroken's ColdFlash verse [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wants to come to his boyfriend's family Christmas party. Everyone who knows about them -even his boyfriend- agrees that him attending would be a bad idea.</p><p>Len, as always, does what he wants anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have fics in other fandoms to update? Yes.  
> Am I updating them? No.  
> Why? I have officially become ColdFlash's trash and I love procrastination.

Leonard Snart had no idea when he and Barry Allen became what one would call "boyfriends." It started once with kidnapping him, but that was a whole different story for another time. This was about now. And now he knew a lot about Barry Allen and he knew that every year Joe West, Barry's adopted father, held a Christmas party at their home.  
Len wanted to go. They had been together since March and it was December. It was long enough, he could come.

There was just one problem...

"No," Barry said simply.

"You've got to be absolutely insane," Lisa laughed.

"You've had a lot of stupid ideas," Mick said, "But this is the stupidest one yet."

"Chill out," Len snapped, "It seems like a simple request. I'd like to spend Christmas with my boyfriend and his family."

Len looked at his boyfriend, who was sitting on the couch of their current safehouse -he'd at least tried to make it a little more cozy for the kid, but it was a safehouse, after all- watching a show with Lisa. Mick was over in the corner, cleaning his gun. Len saw Barry's eyes fall on it every now and then, but he knew the kid wasn't as worried since he knew he hadn't told Lisa or Mick about who Barry was.

_"Just some kid I met," Len had told him the first night everything went down, "He has ties to the police, I need him," he smirked when Barry gave him a nasty glare._

"Len," Barry sighed, "You are a wanted criminal. My father works for the police department. Do the math."

"I don't feel like doing any math," Len smirked, "I feel like spending Christmas Eve with my boyfriend."

"I'll come and see you on Christmas," Barry offered.

"No," Len said simply, "All the stores are closed that day. We have plans."

"Are you seriously planning this right in front of my face?" Barry demanded.

Len shrugged.

Barry groaned and sat up. He went to further explain to Len as to why he wasn't allowed to come to the Christmas party, but his phone went off.

"It's Cisco, there's a...problem at work," Barry stood up. He walked over and kissed Len, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Len said as Barry walked out. He smirked when he heard him speed off once he got outside, happy that Mick and Lisa didn't even notice.

"Good kid," Mick said under his breath, "Too bad he's with you."

"Oh, be nice," Lisa said, standing up, "I think he's a sweet little guy, maybe he'll be a good influence on Lenny."

"I'm right here," Len said.

"Maybe we should all go to this party," Lisa said as she walked over to the fridge and took a beer out, "I haven't been to a good party in forever."

"You just want to go because you remembered Cisco is Barry's friend and you think he's going to be there," Len crossed his arms.

"Yep," Lisa shrugged, "What can I say? I like the guy."

Len rolled his eyes, "Well, forget it. Barry doesn't want me there and we have a heist to plan."

* * *

Christmas music was playing in the background, every now and then cold drafts from outside burst through the room as people arrived and let in the cold, winter air, and the house smells like...Christmas. Iris was obsessed with the smells of Christmas and lit as many candles as possible.

_She's a fire hazard,_ Barry thought to himself as he sat out some of the food with Joe.

Barry felt horrible about not inviting Len, but he knew it was for his own good. He couldn't let his criminal boyfriend come to a party with his cop father.

 _What is my life?_ Barry thought with a groan.

"You okay, Bare?" Joe asked, "You've been off all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Barry sighed, leaning on the counter.

Joe went to say something but Iris started talking to him and Barry slipped away quickly, going into the living room and sitting own on the couch.

Cisco jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside him, "Hey, Caitlin is starting to get really mad about you turning the coms off during your battles," he said, "I know you don't do it often, I'm just saying-"

"It's an accident," Barry said, "I accidentally hit the button."

"It's beside your head," Cisco deadpanned, "How do you accidentally hit something right here?" he asked and touched the side of Barry's head. He froze and got a vibe from Barry.

_Barry turned off the com quickly and pulled his mask off, grinning at Captain Cold._

_"How long do we have?" Cold asked._

_"Well, usually it takes about ten minutes for them to call Joe," Barry said, "If you want to get risky, we can let them call him and have fifteen minutes."_

_"Good," Cold said and stalked up to him quickly and slammed their lips together._

"Cisco?" Caitlin asked, "What's wrong?" she demanded when she saw his hand touching Barry's head as he zoned out.

"Nothing," Barry said quickly, "Nothing is wrong, Caitlin. Nothing-"

"YOU AND CAPTAIN COLD?!" Cisco demanded, "Dude!"

"Cisco!" Barry hissed.

"Dude, normally I'd stay completely calm in this situation, but HE'S TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Cisco yelled, obviously upset.

"What's going on?" Iris asked, walking in with Joe.

Barry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look, guys-"

He was cut off when the door burst open, letting another gust of cold air in side...and Cold himself.

"Merry Christmas," Len said, his signature smirk on his face.

Barry was frozen in shock. All the secrets they managed to keep were coming crashing down around him and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Joe took out his gun and aimed it at Len instantly.

"Barry, would you like to tell your father to stop aiming a gun at his future son in-law?" Len demanded, "I'm unarmed, West."

"Future son in-law?" Iris demanded, "Barry, what-"

"See," Len said, walking inside and closing the door, not caring that Joe's gun was still trained on him, "Barry loves keeping secrets...as you can tell by that suit of his. But I don't. I like being open and honest. Apparently that's something Barry is bad at."

Barry swallowed nervously

Len walked up to Barry and smirked when Joe caulked the gun, "You really aren't getting it, are you?" he looked at Joe then back to Barry. He grabbed Barry bu the back of his neck and kissed him deeply.

Barry kissed back for a moment, used to the familiar feeling, before pushing Len away quickly.

"LEONARD!" Barry scolded, glaring at him. He suddenly felt a lot more small when he saw all the eyes on him. All the eyes of people he cared about. Some of them looked confused, others angry...Joe looked really angry.

"It's true," Cisco said in shock, "I can't believe it's true."

"You really have no room to talk, you kissed my sister," Len snapped, "And I don't believe we've talked about that, Ramon."

Cisco went to say something but shut his mouth.

"Len," Barry hissed.

"Wait," Iris said, "So you two are actually..."

Barry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah."

"Since when- dad, put the gun away," Iris said quickly.

Joe glared at Len, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Joe, stop!" Barry said quickly, "He didn't do anything to me that I didn't wanted. I-I love him, okay?"

Everyone in the room froze, including Len.

"Excuse me?" Len demanded.

"I...love you," Barry whispered, "Do you...?"

"I love you too," Len said, his signature smirk on his face, "Of course I do, Scarlet. Why else would I keep you around?"

Barry grinned and hugged him, ignoring everyone else in the room now.

Before anyone else could say anything, someone knocked on the door and Joe finally put his gun away and went to get the door. Barry didn't hear much of the conversation up until Wally West...and he knew that no matter what was going to change next, Len would be right there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more fics in this verse...I left a lot of openings for more backstory and stuff in case people like it. Feel free to point out any spelling or grammatical errors, I edit all of my works myself.


End file.
